Professional photographers often used advanced techniques to control which portions of an image will be in focus while other portions of an image are intentionally out of focus.
While selective burring may be applied to portions of images as part of post processing operations, such post capture filtering to blur an image may not achieve the same effect as if the image portions subject to blurring were captured using a camera which was out of focus at a level controlled to achieve the desired level of blurring in an image.
While professional users may be familiar with advanced camera settings and be able to configure the camera by specifying a camera setting value to achieve a desired level of blurring, novice users may lack such a sense of the impact of particular settings and/or be concerned that intentionally adjusting a setting that introduces a blur effect may result in degrading or blurring portions of images which the user would like to be in focus.
In view of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved methods for controlling image capture and/or using captured images where one or more of the images are captured with a level of blurriness that can be controlled by the user of the camera device.